1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source for coupling light into a medical hand-held device, more particularly, a surgical hand-held device, preferably for use in ophthalmology.
2. Description of Related Art
Light sources for coupling light into medical hand-held devices are well-known in actual practice. The light is generally coupled into the hand-held device by means of an optical fiber, the light being provided by means of a stationary light source. Accordingly, in these cases, an optical fiber extending between the stationary light source and the medical hand-held device is used so that the movability and flexibility of the optical fiber can be utilized to obtain a certain freedom of movement when handling the hand-held device. But the disadvantage here is the mostly stationary arrangement of the light source that necessitates considerable amount of equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to design and develop a light source for coupling light into a medical hand-held device, more particularly, a surgical hand-held device, preferably for use in ophthalmology, such that the light source is more or less mobile so that it can follow the hand-held device or can be moved together with the hand-held device, particularly, when provided with the smallest possible design. Furthermore, the light source is intended to have a simple construction and be reasonably priced, as far as possible.